candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Wagon
(unofficial) on (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Medium }} Story Before episode: Magic Mort the magician has made all of his candies disappear. But when he tries to make them reappear, the only thing he ever gets are vegetables and fruits (cropsies from Farm Heroes Saga). After episode: Tiffi helps Franky *reappear* his candy sweets, satisfying the magician. New things *Ingredient + licorice swirl + wrapped candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 554, due to redesigning. *Three-layered waffles unofficially appear on conveyor belts for the first time in level 560, due to redesigning. Levels Jelly Wagon continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels and a high amount of jelly levels. It is a medium episode, as it has four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and . However, some of the levels in this episode have a difficulty of easy and medium. Overall, this episode is of the same difficulty as the previous episode, Sticky Savannah. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= I will make the candies appear!.png|I will make the candies appear! I should have never made it disappear!.png|I never should have make them disappear! What is wrong, magician.png|What's wrong, Franky? I make my candies disappear. But when I try to make them appear....png|I made my candies disappear. When I try to make the reappear however.... All I get are vegetables and fruit!.png|All I get are vegetables and fruit! Jelly wagon mid.png|Let me do the trick! Jellywagon End.png|Masterfully done, young lady! |-| Levels= Level 546 Reality.png|Level 546 - |link=Level 546 Level 547 V3 HTML5.png|Level 547 - |link=Level 547 Level 548 V4 HTML5.png|Level 548 - |link=Level 548 Level 549 V4 HTML5.png|Level 549 - |link=Level 549 Level 550 V2 HTML5.png|Level 550 - |link=Level 550 Level 551 V4 HTML5.png|Level 551 - |link=Level 551 Level 552 V4 HTML5.png|Level 552 - |link=Level 552 Level 553 V3 HTML5.png|Level 553 - |link=Level 553 Level 554 V3 HTML5.png|Level 554 - |link=Level 554 Level 555 V2 HTML5.png|Level 555 - |link=Level 555 Level 556 V2 HTML5.png|Level 556 - |link=Level 556 Level 557 V2 HTML5.png|Level 557 - |link=Level 557 Level 558 V3 HTML5.png|Level 558 - |link=Level 558 Level 559 V4 HTML5.png|Level 559 - |link=Level 559 Level 560 V4 HTML5.png|Level 560 - |link=Level 560 |-| Champion title= Whacky Warlock.png|Champion title|link=Whacky Warlock |-| A Magic Trick= IMG 2344.png|Jelly Wagon in A Magic Trick event |-| Icon= Jellywagon.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep38promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep38releasedpic.png|After the release poster |-| Old map= Jelly Wagon Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This is the third time that an episode had the same word in its title than an another episode. In this case, the other episode is Jelly Jungle. The first time it happened, it was with 3 episodes: Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds. And the second time it happened, it was with 2 episodes: Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn. This also happened with episodes: Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill and occurs more frequently in later episodes. *Jelly Wagon is also one of the few episodes which doesn't have alliteration in its title and the first since Licorice Tower. *Upon its release, if you hear the music and sounds carefully, you will find a difference than before. The music and sounds are less trebled and it's very similar with the mobile version. *Once more, timed levels are totally absent in this episode. *After being absent in Sticky Savannah, cake bombs re-appear in this episode. *Above this episode, an odd red episode with a picture included in it is seen. The picture looks like a fatter version of Gingerbread Glade with a cup on top and plants. *The time taken to release this episode was shorter than that of Ice Cream Caves (it took 71 days for the 35th episode to be released). *This is the second episode which references another King's game (the first being Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga). *In the episode's wagon, you can see a background of the Minty Meadow's episode image. *The last name of this episode "Wagon" is the first episode since Wafer Wharf to have its last name begin with a "W". *In this episode, after every ingredients level is a candy order level, except level 548. *This episode has three 4-coloured levels. They are levels , , and . *All levels contain conveyor belts even though it appeared in the previous episode first, totalling up to 30 consecutive levels with conveyor belts. *This is the second circus-themed episode. The first was Cupcake Circus. *This is also the 5th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, level 560. *The background on mobile devices does not show the cropsies and the candy sweets. *The release date comes one day after "April Fool's Day" (April 1). *Part of the background appears in the "Behind the scenes with Candy Crush Saga and Marie Claire's very own Nina Garcia" video. *It is one of the episodes that take place at night. *If you look at the top right corner, a coconut wheel is visible on the candy-shaped white spot. *This is one of only two episodes in the entire game with the word "jelly" in the episode name, the other one being Jelly Jungle. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Carnival-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes